Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $29.1\%$
Solution: $29.1$ percent = $29.1$ per cent = $29.1$ per hundred $29.1\% = \dfrac{29.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{29.1\%} = 0.291$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.